


Tea time

by Starrywitch



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Reader Insert, Reader is a college student, Reader lives in the same universe as cuphead, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrywitch/pseuds/Starrywitch
Summary: You didn't really think of the future ahead of you but now your in the past, along with living with two cups.How will you get back? Who knows, you reap what you sow after all.





	Tea time

****  
It was the museum trip today it was required from your professor to at least be in a group outside of university. You hated it, you wished you would've take a day off but you knew your professor wasn't gonna let you off the hook that easily.

"Alright students in here we have a very old watch on stand, it's still being constructed to be placed in so please do not touch it."  
You looked at the display among you, old watch, nothing fancy here. You sighed and wondered how long this trip will take, you just wanted to go home.

"Oh, that reminds me I have to do something real quick! Feel free to explore this area for a while. I'll be back in a jiffy!"  
The group spread around and most left the area, probably to the cafeteria. You stared again at the watch before you, your eyes looked down at the written word ingrained in place.

"1930, September, 29  
This marvelous piece was found by our historian Mary Lewis. It's a beautiful watch ingrained with gold, however no one knows if it works or not.  
Still, this piece shows how far we've come to our day and age in the modern world."

  
This was just a ramble of words, it didn't really tell it's purpose or anything, just that it's good looking and that it might work....or not.

Maybe, you could....  
You looked both sides to make sure no one was looking. You carefully moved your hands forward and grabbed it........no alarm....ok....

You played with the chain and felt the surface of the cover, it was smooth. You pushed a button and it popped a small crack open, you slowly opened it and a light went around you.  
Your eyes was burning from the brightness, you felt dizzy and you passed out from there.  
"Shit....."

You face fell flat on the ground, it smell like dirt and bugs. You tried standing up but everything was so blurry.  
What the heck happened? Where were you? Are you in one piece? These questions danced in your head over and over.  
You felt a light tap on your shoulder.

"Pardon me, are you okay?"  
You stood there for a while until your vision was focused again. You sat up slowly and looked at the person talking to you, it was an old kettle staring right at you.

You smiled "Yeah no I'm fine it's not liked I almost died and coughed out dirt for a whole 10 minutes right in front of you"

The kettle gave out a chuckle  
"Well aren't you a sassy one? Do you want to come inside? you look hurt”

“S-Sure…..”

You sat down in the old wooden seat, there was tea in front of you, it smelled good and warm.  
Your hands was covered in wrapped bandages, it kinda hurt a bit when you moved.

“So what's your name?”

You look at him and spoke.  
“What a nice name, I don't think I've seen you around though. Are you from another place?”

“You could say that….”

“Well then allow to introduce myself, I'm Elder kettle nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you too…..I...I have a question”

“Sure go for it”

“What year am I in?”

“1930 why? Did you hit your head that hard?”

“I guess but I'm fine, by the way is it ok if I could stay here for a week or so I don't have anywhere else to go.”

So you were in the 1930s, shouldn't have touched that damn watch and went to the cafeteria like the others. You reap what you sow, mind as well do the best you can in this situation.

“Of course, But may I ask why?”

“Ah...well….” You thought for a moment to try to make up a convincing excuse.  
Wait…..you sniffed out fake tears to prepare your dramatic effect.

“I'm an orphan, with no money and nowhere to go. It's so...cold out there...”  
Did….did the old man buy it?

You looked up and saw the kettle man with his handkerchief on his nose er….whatever that was.  
“Golly, that's terrible! How about this, you can stay here as long as you like…….  
However, you will need to work in here as a caretaker for the house if you want to stay.  
My grandsons should be here in a few I'm sure they'll be excited to meet you.”

Ah, well it wasn't bad.  
A caretaker for this guy's house should be easy. Also did he say grandsons?

A knock was heard on the door.  
“That must be them”  
He walked up to the door and turned the knob revealing two cup boys in red and blue.

“Hello cuphead! Hello mugman! How was your day?”

“Golly, grandpa! It was a long day today! We finally defeated the devil and everyone's debts is gone!”

“That's so sweet cuphead! I know you both could do the right thing!”

“Hey grandpa who's that over there?” The cup boy and blue pointed at you.

“Oh, that's our new caretaker! They'll be living with us now.”

“Living with us?? Grandpa we don't need a babysitter or anything we've defeated the devil for pete’s sake”

“Oh but wasn't it you who brought this mess in the first place?”

“Ah...well-I um”

“I thought so, come inside it's almost lunch.”  
Elder kettle turned his head towards you.  
“ Hey, could you maybe cook us something? I've got lots of ingredients and a cook book for you to try out”

Ah shit, The only types of food you knew how to make were ramen and heating takeout. You didn't really think this through at all.  
“S-Sure! Just give me a few minutes!”

“Alright! We'll be waiting!”

Shit shit shit shit shit.  
you look through the cookbook to find the most simple recipe to do that wouldn't also take so much time.

Oh! Here we go! An omelet!  
Let's see...eggs, cooking oil, garlic and cheese.  
That should be simple, you searched for each of the ingredients required and plopped them each on the kitchen table.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
You prayed for the best.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Here goes nothing….

 

 


End file.
